


The Stepbrother

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, No Horcruxes, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Short Chapters, Sirius killed also, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Voldy killed when Harry was baby, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry ends up with his former rival Draco Malfoy as his new step-brother
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 52
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

I am happy for my adopted father. Truly I am. I am glad that he finally married the man he has loved and pined after for so long. I know what it's like to pine for someone. I just wasn't exactly happy to whom he had married. He married the father of my former rival and current crush. And now I had to live with them! 

Ugh this was not going to go well at all. I knew it would only be a matter of time before it would all blow up in my face. I was secretly pining after Draco my former rival who hated my guts.

I just hope I can get through the next year without incident. If I can, then I can escape. I have my sights on becoming an apprentice under the DADA professor. That's what I had to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

I did my best to be polite and civil. I really did. Draco just knows how to get under my skin and push all the right buttons. He just wouldn't let up. I tried to make it look like it didn't affect me but he could obviously see right through me. God I wished I was better at hiding it. I did my best to just ignore his taunts and petty pranks. I tried to let it all roll off my back, but I just couldn't let it all go. We did have one physical alteration that led to have my dad separate us. We both got in trouble and I started avoiding Draco all together except for when I had to at meal times.

Dad tried to figure out what was really going on but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't need to know about my stupid little crush.

It didn't really matter, until Draco started bring home dates, I was jealous and clenched my jaw. Thanked the gods that our rooms were floors apart and hid in my room whenever he had a date. It hurt. God I am such a mess.

I had to focus on getting through the year and then I was free! And could move on.


	3. Chapter 3

I think dad has figured something is rather amiss. He keeps giving me these looks. Knowing looks. Raising his eyebrow whenever Draco brings someone home like I should do something about it. Ha! As if. I don't know what he expects me to do.

The more I think about my crush, which hasn't gone away at all! Trust me I tried, the more I feel like it is more than that. I am starting to feel to feel things for him that I have never felt for anyone before and I have this sinking feeling that it is not going away any time soon. I don't know what to do. I am kind of freaking out about it.

I just need to keep it hidden. So no one can see it and then I will eventually get over it and move on. Because there is no way Draco would ever return my feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

I was fed up and didn't know what to do. It seemed Mr. Malfoy didn't even care Draco was bringing over so many dates. I thought he might say something, but he hasn't said a word. I wonder what he is thinking just letting all these strangers traipse through his manor. I thought he would care more about that. I guess not. I finally made a decision to approach dad for some advice because this isn't working.

"Dad, do you have a minute?" I asked. I figured he wasn't busy because he wasn't in his Potions room, he was in his office reading.

"Of course Harry, Come in." He said motioning me inside and to have a seat.

I took a deep breath and contemplated on how to tell him what was on my mind. "Dad, I know you might have noticed my issue with Draco. I thought I could just get over it or it would go away, but it hasn't and I don't know what to do."

"What seems to be the issue?" He asked.

I frowned at him. So he wanted me to spell it out to him. Probably already knows, just wants me to say it out loud, confess it, and confirm his suspicions. Time for some truth I guess."I know you might have thought that I hated Draco. I never did. He was only my rival because he took the refusal of my handshake as some huge slight against him and held it against. I always got pulled into fights with him by Ron or got too hot headed when he struck a nerve, but I never really wanted to be his rival. I don't want to be his enemy. I like him a lot. More than I should. I have had the hugest crush on him for the past three years. It hasn't got away. I don't know what to do because it's getting worse and I get jealous every time he brings someone home. It hurts. Please Dad, help me."

He nodded his head. "I figured you had a crush on him. I thought you were a Gryffindor, what happened to that courage of yours? Where is the Harry I know who stands up for himself?"

I laughed. "I have no clue. I still have a hard time with my feelings. You know this Severus." We had talked about this before. How the Dursley's didn't do much good for me. By the time Severus got to me, it was already ingrained in me that I was unloved and never would be. That I was a freak. I had a hard time believing anything else.

He nodded again. "Alright, do you want to try to win him or not?"

I thought about it and admitted that yes, I wanted him. "Yes."

"Then, how about do something Slytherin-ish?" He suggested.

"Like what?"

Severus smirked. That was when I knew I wouldn't like it, but maybe it would work, as long as I got Draco in the end, I would try almost anything, because it obviously wasn't going away and I couldn't avoid it forever.


	5. Chapter 5

I had a plan now. I received some good advice from my dad. I just had had to enact it.

I started acted more confident and presented myself better. Meaning tighter fitting and more expensive looking clothing. I even tamed my hair to be sexy rather than just messy. I got rid of my glasses also. I kept my head held high and looked Draco in the eye. I stopped avoiding him and leaving when he brought dates home.

The last bit was a bit harder. The plan was to take date someone. It couldn't just be anyone though. It had to be someone Draco would actually think I would date and be jealous of. I talked to all my friends and even a few of Draco's to get their opinions because I had to make sure they would be willing to do this with me. That was when I started to fake date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between Neville and Blaise... Or do you have a better choice?


	6. Chapter 6

Blaise Zabini. He was perfect. Not only would it drive Draco mad but it would show Draco that I was into boys and not against dating a Slytherin.

Blaise would touch me whenever Draco was near. He kissed me and spent dinners at the manor with me. We even went out on several "dates."

I know it was working because I could see how upset it was making Draco. And Blaise confirmed it when he told me Draco had confronted him about our relationship. He seemed to think Draco was jealous and that he would probably find a way to get Harry for himself.

We had plans for any counter attacks Draco thought up. I wanted him to chase me. To suffer like I had. I was looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise and I had been fake dating for months now. Lucius had finally stepped in and stopped Draco from bringing random dates home. Draco threw a tantrum and asked "What about Harry?" Which Lucius responded with "At least Harry is dating one guy consistently and Blaise is at least a nice respectful boy whom he knows." Draco didn't have anything to say after that. Though he did try to date one guy that didn't last long. He tried to make me jealous. He even tried flirting with Blaise. Nothing worked.

I was getting fed up with him not trying to come after me. I had one more trick up my sleeve. I had set it up so that Draco would "accidentally" interrupt Blaise and I almost going all the way. To see if that would do anything.

It did work some what. Draco screamed at Blaise. Told him to get the fuck out and then told me in no certain terms that I was a slut despite me being a virgin. I was broken hearted. I went to Blaise the next day crying and broke things off with him. I did help him get the guy he really did want, Neville.

I then went to my dad and explained everything that happened. "I can't do this anymore Dad. I can't be here anymore. I broke things off with Blaise, not that they were real anyway, but whatever. I just need to leave. I am so humiliated. He will never want me. And to make things worse, I have fallen in love with him."

"I am sorry to hear that Harry. I was hoping Draco would come to his senses. If you really want to leave, I can't stop you. You can start your apprenticeship early." I nodded my head. It was still summer break for the next few weeks. We had gotten to leave early last year because of my dad's marriage. It was our last year at Hogwarts, but I was apprenticing at Beauxbatons because even though Hogwarts was my home, I needed to get away, be somewhere different. It wasn't that far from home and I could always visit my dad if I needed to.

"Yeah I can contact Headmistress Maxine and see if that is possible, I am sure it won't be a problem." Draco didn't know I wasn't going to be at Hogwarts. I would just quietly leave and never look back.

I didn't know someone was eavesdropping in our conversation.....


	8. Chapter 8

After hearing back from Beauxbatons, I packed and let dad know that I was leaving. He asked for me to stay one last night to celebrate. I conceded that it would be a nice idea. I knew he would have the elves go all out, but I didn't mind. I wanted to celebrate also. I wanted a nice send off for my next adventure.

That night at dinner we toasted to my apprenticeship and to my future. It looked like Draco was sour the whole time. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I didn't let it bother me. I just ignored him. I concentrated on celebrating. Lucius congratulated me as well, which pleasantly surprised me. Dad gave me a set of new robes to start out in my apprenticeship right. He also gave me his DADA book with all his notes in it. I thanked him profusely.

At the end of the meal Draco finally spoke up, "So you are just going to leave?"

"Draco." Lucius hissed.

"No it's alright." I said. "I am not just leaving. I am heading to my apprenticeship. I didn't think you would care."

"I don't." Draco snapped.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything back. Dessert was eaten in awkward silence and I went to bed that night confused about Draco's attitude.

Later, I heard a quiet knock on my door, thinking it was my dad, I just said "Enter." To my surprise it was Draco.

He looked angry and hurt.

"What do you want?" I asked hotly. I really didn't want to deal with him. I just wanted to leave in peace.

'Why are you apprenticing at Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts?"

"I needed to do something different. Find my own way. Do something unexpected. There is nothing holding me here. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was just curious. What about your friends?"

"My friends know and they support me. France isn't too far where we can't still see each other if we want."

He nodded and bit his lip.

"What is this really about Draco?"

He shrugged. "Why did you date Blaise?'

I was taken back by that question. I didn't want to tell him the truth. "I liked him, so I dated him."

His jaw tightened. "I don't think that's true."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I muttered.

"Why are you leaving?"

I frowned. "Because I have an apprenticeship to go to."

"Argh! Why are you really leaving?" He yelled.

I jumped back. "I don't know what you want me to say Draco, but I will be out of here tomorrow and you won't have to worry about me anymore. I will be out of your life."

"What?! You - argh! I can't just- Fine! Leave!" He yelled, turned around left my room, slammed the door behind him, and stormed away. I was left even more confused than before.


	9. Chapter 9

When I reached France the next day I took a breath of relief. I was away from Draco and could finally look forward to moving on. France was beautiful. The DADA professor I was working with was great. They gave me an in-depth tour of Beauxbatons and the nearest Wizarding town. It reminded me of Hogsmeade. It was great. We also went over rules, the point system, house system and lesson planning.

A few weeks later I was walking through Cannes, when I thought I saw Draco inside a Potions shoppe. I did a double take and indeed it was Draco. I was confused. Why was he here in France? I went inside the shop to find out.

"Draco?"

He looked up and smiled at me. "Hi Harry, what is up?"

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I came to complete my apprenticeship and education." Draco replied.

"Why here?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not here? I always loved France and after some well meaning conversations with my dad and Severus, I finally figured out some things and transferred here instead of finishing at Hogwarts."

I was confused. "I don't understand."

"Are you busy?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Let's go grab some lunch."

When we sat down at the restaurant, I blurted out, "Alright, Draco please tell me what is going on."

He nodded. "That's fair. The way I have acted hasn't really shown you who I truly am. The thing is I was attracted to you and wanted you for myself. I tried to get you first by pulling your pig tails at first when that didn't work, I tried making you jealous, but then you started dating Blaise. I was so jealous and angry. I didn't mean to hurt you with my words. I didn't mean to drive you away. The truth is that I overheard you talking to Severus that night. I was so shocked by what you said. I had no idea that is what happened and how you felt. When I went to you that night, I had it in my head to get you to confess, but you were so stubborn I got so mad that I had to leave before doing something stupid. After you left, I realized how stupid I was being. I talked to my dad and Severus and they advised me to chase after you. That is why I am here. I am hoping you will give me a chance."

I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to say. That was a lot to take in. "I don't know what to say. Draco I thought you hated me. I tried to make you jealous by dating Blaise, but it didn't seem to be working. When you called me a slut, I was heartbroken."

"For that I am truly sorry. Harry. I only meant to stop Blaise from defiling you. I wanted to protect you and be where Blaise was at the same moment. I have no excuse. Are you willing to give me a chance? Give us a chance?"

I wanted to, but I was still hurt. "Draco, I want to, but I don't know if I can trust you won't hurt me again."

"That is fair Harry. All I am asking is that you try. We can take it as slow as you want." He promised.

I nodded. I wanted to try. "Of course Draco."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you are all waiting for. SMUT alert!

Draco and I have been dating for several months now. It has been great. We have been going slow. We also have been getting to know each other better. I am enjoying working as DADA professor. I am starting to take over the lessons more and more. The kids respect me and I am enjoying living in France.

Everything is going well. I am looking forward to going home for Christmas. I had owled Dad and let him know about Draco and I so he wasn't blindsided when we went home and kissed in front of them.

I am now looking forward to furthering our physical relationship. Draco and I have kissed and had sever heavy snagging sessions and a couple heavy petting, but nothing further. I am a little frustrated. So I have a special Christmas present for Draco. I can't wait to give it to him.

I have everything planned the morning of Christmas we enjoyed opening presents with Lucius and my dad. Then I gave Draco a special portkey that I had made that would take us to one of the Malfoy cabins, I approved it first with Lucius and Dad.

He was surprised. It took us directly to the master bedroom that I had decorated with rose petals, and fairy lights. I told him to get comfortable and changed into my "outfit" that I had picked out. I put on a green silk negligee tank top and lace panties to match. I also put on a snake garder on my right thigh.

The look on Draco's face when I re-entered the bedroom was perfect! "Wow." He gasped and gulped.

I smirked at him. "So does that mean you approve?"

He looked at me in the eye. "Are you sure?"

My eyes softened. He's so sweet and perfect. "Yes."

He gathered me in his arms and took my lips in a possessive and fierce kiss. He growled and pushed me back onto the bed. He undressed quickly. He mapped my body with his warm corse hands, then with his lips and tongue. I was already putty in his hands. He took off my panties and tank top. He took my hard on in his mouth and sucked me while he prepped me for his cock. I couldn't wait for him to be inside me. "Oh god Draco, please. Inside me Draco. Now!" I pleaded.

He looked up and his eyes darkened further. He dislodged my member from his mouth and kissed his way up to my mouth and then nudged my legs apart. He took his hard member in his hand and pressed inside me slowly. I winced in pain at first. "Breath and push against me." He soothed and rubbed my thigh. I did as he asked.

When he finally bottomed out, he patiently waited for me to adjust. "Move." I grunted.

He pulled back and pushed back in. He was making love to me. He rocked back and forth slowly and lovingly. It was perfect. It was bliss, but while it was nice I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around him and said, "Fuck me like you mean it Draco."

It was like he was waiting for me to say so, because he couldn't hold back anymore. He started pounding into me harder and faster. "Yes, Fuck me Draco!" I moaned. He fucked me into the mattress. I screamed my release all over us while he came deep inside me. Once we came down from our highs he slowly pulled out, cleaned us up and wrapped me up with him under the blanket and held me tight.

"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

Severus and Lucius were very supportive of our relationship. They both were actually really happy that we had finally gotten together. I was glad that they approved.

Draco and I continued to date while we finished our apprenticeships. We bought a small French Riviera and moved in together. We both became professors at Beauxbatons, Draco was the Potions Professor and I the DADA professor. The Headmistress did not mind that we shared quarters while on campus either.

Draco proposed to me three years later at Midnight on New Year's Eve with fireworks. Of course I said yes!

We married on Beltane in the Malfoy Manor Gardens. Draco wanted to use Beltane as it would bind us completely if we used Wizarding traditions. I didn't care as long as I got to marry the man I loved.

All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback and sticking with me on this one. Thanks to you, that I kept this going. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
